zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Sylvanelite
=Overview= So I'm Sylvanelite. If you have any issues with something you see on the wiki, feel free to post it here and I'll see what I can do. Keep in mind I'm not very knowledgeable about model kits, so I might not be able to help in that regard. Sylvanelite 03:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Iguan Joke I also want to say I'm sorry as well. This whole thing was my fault, as I was the one who wanted to add to add the joke in the first place. So I guess all blame should be placed on me, as this was my fault. I am deeply sorry. (Zoids Fanatic 03:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC)) lol, there is nothing to be sorry for. I personally don't think anyone is at fault, it was a heated debate and that's all there is to it. Sylvanelite 03:39, October 5, 2010 (UTC) heh you chose my favorite MTG card as your avatar, sylvan is awesome when enchanted with seton's desire and having threshhold (I use tempting wurm to get them out of my hand) anyways magic asside, I'm really gonna try everything I can to see if I can get a bio chimera model I'd appreciate any help I could get allong the way. thanks. Joshex 16:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :I just use Sylvan Basilisk with Lure =D The awesome thing about Sylvan basilisk (as opposed to other basilisks, like stone-tongue) is that it only needs to be blocked, while the others need to deal damage. I'm not so knowledgeable about the models here though, wish I could help more with the bio chimera (it looks awesome!) Sylvanelite 21:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I never knew your username was based on MTG. Maye I should have named myself Inkwell Leviathon XD. (Zoids Fanatic 17:15, November 25, 2010 (UTC)) :It's not just after Sylvan basilisk, I really like the picture (Ron Spencer draws the best magic cards). "Sylvan" means "association with the woods/forest". For example, Penn''sylvan''ia, literally means "Penn's forest" or something. Sylvanelite 21:47, November 25, 2010 (UTC) rules Yo, update to: When deciding on which variant of a name to use, the following order should be considered; *1:Official English Translations/published English media (American boxes, English-dubbed anime, etc) *2:Official Romanisations/published Japanese media which uses English letters (Japanese boxes, Japanese games, etc) *3:Unofficial translations (Fansubbed anime, unofficial game walkthroughs, etc) :In the event of two official translations or two official romanisations existing, if common sense does not resolve the conflict, use the most popular version. Popularity can be cited by viewership information, sales figures or any other citation relevant to mass consumption. Please note that this applies to articles in general only. When referring to a specific release or version, use the release's specific name. For example, on the Zaber Fang page, use Zaber Fang if referring to the Zoid in general, but if referring to the New Japanese Release of the Zoid, use "Saber Tiger" (a note regarding the name change should always be present). kthnxbai XD. Slax01 01:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC)